Spoon
by Mugen7
Summary: Their affair was a result of the mundane. But once it began, there was no room for retreat. She risked exposure and despite her fears she found the courage to let go. And in the end, it was a decision she'd never regret. [Complete].


**A/N : Inspired by an old Persona one-shot called "Foam" written by Cat In My Fridge. Even though they haven't been active for years now (From what I can tell), shout-out to them, and if you happen to be a fan of the Persona series, give it a read if ya want.**

 **Also, the following is rated 'M' & contains [Explicit Content] - which is a first for me so... yeah.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: Fairy Tail is owned by** ** _Mashima Hiro_ (Yeah, I went with surname first coz... *Shrug*).**

* * *

 **Spoon**

* * *

This all started one warm evening during the early season of spring, when he leisurely nibbled on a spoon.

She recalls sitting at the bar on the seat directly next to him, observing the young man with mellowed eyes as a large piece of silverware twirled in his loose grip, and taking note as the metal utensil slowly shrank in size bit-by-bit as he nibbled on it. She also remembers the sharp look of his eyes – accentuated by the lowly positioned bandana on his forehead – and how deeply they pierced into her own pair, followed by his husky voice drawing her out of her musing.

"Tough time?"

Her eyes wandered elsewhere. At a table not too far from them Lucy was caught up in a conversation with Levy; the blonde herself appearing crestfallen, and Natsu and Gray were engaged in another of their typical spats.

The redhead wasn't sure how long ago she and her team had stumbled into the guild after completing a mission, yet unfortunately left with minimal pay as they once again had to cover the expense of damages. Usually she was unfazed when the reward money was squandered; her blonde friend did enough complaining for the lot of them. However, she wanted to invest her share of their earnings into a rare set of armor she'd been eager to buy, which she was certain by now she had lost her chance to purchase.

"Tough times never last," she remembers sounding profound when she spoke to him, uncrossing her legs and crossing them again the other way, "but tough people do." She knows the new Magic Council will heckle their Guild Master just like the old one in regards to her team's reckless behavior. Thus, constituting as another warning for their guild. But regardless, they would all endure and keep moving on with their lives, thinking little of the consequences...

They were silent for quite a while; their Guildmates' loud and joyful noise droning throughout the atmosphere.

"The tougher someone acts the more vulnerable they are." From that one sentence her focus was immediately drawn back to him. She remembered meeting the intensity of his stare, and the how painfully tight her chest felt when they made eye contact.

Erza held his gaze with wide and serious eyes. An unbidden wave of anxiety showered her rigid form; the feeling of her mouth becoming dry, as though she were dehydrating in the desert heat.

He went on to say, "It's hard not t'look helpless in front of others, I know."

In that moment, she began to feel small compared to him. She felt like a child; _powerless, weak, and insignificant... Anger and fear grew inside of her at the mere sense of it all._

"You act stoical and strict, and sometimes distant, coz ya don't want folks t'see what's really underneath that armor of yers." More of the spoon was eaten as he finished his sentence, and his fingers drummed the wooden countertop.

She swallowed hard then. The sore and tense feeling reminded her of gulping down water to clear a blocked throat. _Her,_ blocked throat...

Suddenly, her mind recollected a series of memories that she did not wish to remember... Roughly beaten, and injured, and the feeling of the unforgiving cold stone floors and blistering flesh as her shackles constricted and wound her wrists and ankles with burns, as well as the pulsating and hot, stinging pain from where her eye was once removed. Then... she remembered when the world was on the brink of total ruin; laying on a cobblestone plaza defenseless with no amount of strength she could call upon. She was prone within a closing circle of monsters that came frighteningly close to taking her life... And the last memory; the memory that always made her fall back on the ones prior, and was by far the worst experience she'd dealt with. All her senses seared at the remembrance of being chained and hung up in that infernal and bleak cell, stripped completely of her attire and left naked. The entirety of her being subjugated to sadistic and, _inexorable torture,_ and the image of that fiendish woman's expression; malicious and seductive, and witnessing the demon take pleasure in watching her wreath in unimaginable pain and further discomfort as she abused her mind, body, and spirit, and to later quake and become even more frightened as long, and slick multiple appendages snaked and coiled around her scarred, ailing, and bleeding form...

Erza fought with desperation every time to resist the traumas. She would fight, and fight and fight, until the memories were trounced and overshadowed by the countless films of joyous and proud ones. After repressing the unwanted experiences – crushing them into the darkest corner of her psyche – the redhead levelled the black-haired individual with a heatedly scathing glare, and after regaining enough of her composure to form a coherent sentence, _"I am not helpless."_

In response to her claim, he laughed. He started off with his own classical chuckle, and then he burst out into a bellow of laughter. His incessive cackle infuriated her greatly and was grating on her nerves. With her tightening hand Erza wanted to strike him with her metal clad fist, and breathe in satisfaction as the man was sent flying across the hall crashing into a table or wall. She didn't particularly care where he wound up, so long as he was away from her.

He continued to laugh some more, but then the volume of his vocals lessened until his laughter was reduced to a light chuckle... And then he stopped altogether. She remembered how his eyes were glossed with desolation afterwards, and that when he looked at her, her own umbrage started to falter; gradually ebbing away.

"Always gotta be a tough gal." He had said something after the fact, but Erza's mind was too lost in a trance to recall what was said.

Whilst they focused on one another Erza regarded the black-haired man who sat beside her with much thought. From the beginning, she perceived him as a surly and boorish individual who seemed to only talk with others when he found it to be necessary... Brazen, yet precise, two qualities that were reflected in his fighting style. Instinctual he is indeed, but the man also possessed a level of cunning that was outlandish, but nonetheless effective in varying circumstances... Distant; not so much now compared to his past self she'd noted, and, despite his aloof and antisocial persona the Dragon Slayer was no stranger to compassion. Erza had come to realize, that the cold, hardened and cynical disposition of her Guildmate, was nothing more than a guise he wore to shield himself. Beneath lied deep and emotional depth that was rarely seen; the crux of his feelings commonly emote through actions. However, she – along with everyone else – had eventually seen just how striking he could be, via his musical aptitude. When he chose to discard the suit and tie, and hat and shades, and just _be himself,_ rather than put up a front and sing those oddly arranged lyrics with the subpar beat, the black-haired Slayer would reveal more of his true self, and whenever he now chose to perform, Erza could see a heavily emotive and inspired artist, whose husky voice and sonorous vocals impacted her very soul.

She presumed, that he felt emotions more intensely than others, herself included...

...

Erza wasn't sure how long they'd been staring at one another. Once she came back to reality though, she averted her eyes and focused her attention someplace random; body curling in on itself slightly, and suckling the inside of her lip whilst starting to feel uncharacteristically shy before his soulful gaze.

She didn't recall much after looking away, but what the redhead managed to remember was feeling the Dragon Slayer end up extremely close to her. He made her face him, and pressed hard against her lips with a kiss. It was fierce, and sensual, and the experience of their oral muscles wrestling with each other left her breathless and dangerously hot... Upon separation, her mind was fraught with haziness, and her eyes started to lull. In that single moment of light-headedness, she seemed to blackout, because Erza was surprised when she suddenly came to her senses and found that she was no longer seated at the bar, but instead lying on a bed, naked and sprawled, with her lover looming over her in a similar state.

She remembered how it felt when his fingers traced the contours of her defined abdomen; his touch caused her muscles to tense, despite the fact he lightly trailed her front. His crimson eyes took note of the slight bulk of her shoulder muscles, and the tonality of her arms. As he examined her the redhead wondered if he might have been bothered with seeing her developed mass which she'd gained from using her various sets of armaments. Yes, she most certainly displayed femininity with her bodacious and shapely form, but did the man she lay with appreciate a woman with a lean physique such as hers...?

' _Amazon...'_ One of his nicknames for her. Strong, aggressive, and assertive. A female warrior, and mage, who possessed both outstanding skill and beauty. Soft, yet powerful...

The scarlet-haired woman next felt his fingers travel over her hip, absently stroking her with his thumb as his predatory eyes continued to marvel at the sight of her nudity. She noted that he began to work his way down and caress her thigh, and her demurring behavior was reinforced when he ogled her ample bosom.

"You're staring."

"That's the point."

Erza was a stranger when it came to intimacy, and never having experienced sex before it was understandable that she looked like a blushing virgin in the man's eyes. However, the redhead did read, _a lot,_ and her taste in erotic literature gave her an idea of what to expect. Although, for a young man as instinctually driven as Gajeel, she presumed that he would simply, _fuck her,_ instead of leading their copulation with one-sided foreplay.

"Gajeel..." She called out to him with a quiet voice. There was no reason for it. She merely felt inclined to say his name.

He came closer, and kissed her cheek, followed by marking her jawline. Then, he focused on her neck and shoulders; nibbling, kissing, and licking her flesh.

Erza's libido was grew, and the young woman wanted nothing more than to embrace the rising heat. But there was a part of her that fought to overpower her desire and keep her from succumbing to sexual need.

The side of her body was lightly raked by his nails, which had her leaning away and press up against him due to sensitivity, and as he slowly brought his hand lower down her person, Erza began to squirm when his middle finger slipped between the folds of her nether. Hips reflexively rose, adding more pressure to her delicate place as she pushed back against his digit; the pressure creating more stimulation.

The black-haired Slayer directed his ministrations to her upper body elsewhere, choosing to suckle on one of her mounds hungrily, savoring the taste. She struggled to hold in a moan, but her voice broke through as he nipped her nipple and inserted the tip of his finger into her vagina; the insertion loosening her lower body as a sample of her elixir spilled out and coated the length of Gajeel's single digit.

She felt a minuscule of relief when her fluid flowed out of her, and then remembered how the minor satisfaction left her desperately wanting a greater release. The redhead frantically wished to let herself go and be open with the man, yet still, she could not bring herself to do it.

' _Why am I like this...?'_

A strangled moan had been vocalized from her when the man circled the areola of her breast with the brisk motions of his tongue; invigorating her nerves and sending little jolts of rising pleasure to traverse her peak. His lubricated finger was removed from her snatch, and Erza bit her lip when her clitoris was treated to alternated stimulus through teasing flicks and being squeezed by his index and thumb.

The longer Gajeel aroused her the more Erza became painfully desperate for him to take her all the way. His foreplay had worked wonders on her senses, nevertheless there was more pleasure to be had, and if the redhead could manage to express her feelings then she believed the intimacy would be more gratifying.

' _Stop holding back...'_

Freeing her breast, his weight was lifted off her and the woman was subjected to more of his staring; watching as her chest heaved and fell, seeing her fair skin become flushed with a light red shade, and how left one of her peaks slick with saliva. He stopped handling her clitoris, and as his retreating form escaped her vision she propped herself up, resting on her elbows...

Gajeel was kissing his way down the valley of her breasts, and as he arrived at her flat midriff Erza sucked in her stomach as his wet muscle trailed down the center, and dipped into her navel, earning a flinch from the redhead. Before long, he was stationed at her womanhood, and whilst observing her with a smoldering look, Gajeel sucked her clit.

She gasped from the contact, and inhaled deeply when she felt her labia part and vagina penetrated with his tongue. "Oh~" She sounds, and her mouth is fixed in an 'O' as he delves deeper into her passage. He's opening her, and she wants to be opened to the fullest. However, she cursed herself for continuing her withdrawal. But she then came to realize why she had been so introvert. Amidst her exhilaration Erza was inherently terrified; she had been exposed like this in the past and had been tormented by the devilish woman who had her way with her. She knew it was out of line to compare the two situations, as the purpose behind them differed _greatly,_ but after she was exposed to such an extent; mentally, physically and emotionally; Erza couldn't allow herself to potentially feel the same case of vulnerability she did back then.

' _I just can't...'_

Newfound sensation made her walls contract. The feeling was amazing. Erza knew this, and yet she felt scared. She sensed her climax nearing when her partner jutted and wagged his tongue with fervor. Her core muscles went through a spasm and a pleasurable chill rippled along her spine.

" _Come_ for me." He demanded, tweaking her clitoris with his fingers as his arm pinned her hips to the bed, and drawing her impending orgasm out faster as he masturbated her with two fingers from his other hand whilst maintaining the use of his tongue. _"Come_ for me, Erza."

"S-Stop..." she pleaded; the approaching swell was quickening, faster and faster and unable to delay it, "G-Gajeel... p-please stop... please." Breathing turned more labored, muscles twitched, and her lower region grew increasingly hot, _"Please."_

Gajeel ignored her desperate plea and continued.

Her heart was beating rapidly, sweat seeped through her pores, and her legs repeatedly clamped shut as her climax came daringly close, and closer, and closer and closer until,

" _Gh! N-NyyyAAAAAAHHHHH~!"_ Erza screamed. Her vision turned white, and her entire body convulsed as her eroticized nectar surged into her lover's waiting mouth...

As Gajeel lapped her wetness Erza gradually settled from the intensity of her high. She retained enough feeling afterwards to be aware of the man's fingers entering her again, filling her and twisting around in her narrow space. His fingertips poked her overly sensitive walls, and Erza did nothing but lay at his mercy, and as she allowed the Slayer to kindle her sweet spots she soon arched her back in response to being stricken by another orgasm. His attentiveness carried on... It was around the end of her fourth climax until she could see straight again. Each climax was stronger than the last, and each of them racked the entirety of body so strongly that the ones prior had yet to run their course. "Haaahhh... Haaahhh..."

In the midst of her gentle exhaling Gajeel had climbed up the bed and looked down on the tired redhead, and with half-lidded eyes she looked right back at him, whilst snapping her focus to random places on the ceiling.

"Don't look at me..." She told him with a ghosted voice.

"Why?"

' _Because I don't want you to see...'_ See just how frightened she was to reveal the weaker, innocent, and more fragile side of her personality. A side to herself which she believed someone like Gajeel would reject. She wanted to remain strong in his eyes; to appear as the strong and confident woman that he knows her to be. The Amazon. "Please... don't look at me." She didn't want him to see the broken and scared child within that always cried.

"Yer tryin' ta hide from me." His words ran deep, and her thoughts were known to him. She willed herself to withdraw, so that she could escape reality and hide away. However, Gajeel refused to let her do so, "Don't you fuckin' dare."

Angry... He's angry at her and her other-self tried to drag her away. Away from the anger. Away from the wrath.

"Don't run from me, Erza." He said to her firmly; his vexation simmering away after having realized that he afflicted her with fear.

Erza wrapped her arms tightly around herself, "You don't want me... You shouldn't want me."

Gajeel clicked his tongue, "Why wouldn't I want ya?"

Her nails dug hard into her arms, "Because I'm damaged." She draws blood, and another mark was to be added to her flesh...

Kyōka... The scars that Erza received from the Etherious never did fade away. It was the severity of her trauma which disallowed the redhead to fully heal. The remnants of her torture appeared as fine _dark_ lines, that decorated her once clear body; arms and legs, torso, back and shoulders. She now had a small scar that ran across the bridge of her nose, which reminded her of the one she'd given to _Knightwalker._

"I'm spoiled..." the instability of her emotions had started to break through more of the cracks, "Ruined." She wanted to cry.

After their battle against Tartarus, the scarlet-haired woman became more modest as the days went by. She was more guarded than ever before. No more did she show her skin. She wore outfits that concealed every inch of her flesh, and armors that hid every part of her body when in a fight. Only her face was left untouched.

"There's nothin' wrong with ya." He said honestly.

"You're lying..." she muttered; denial and grief prevented her from hearing how genuine Gajeel's opinion was, "You're lying..."

"I don't lie." Gajeel leaned closer to her reserved form. "Fuckin' beautiful is what ya are," he touches her, "inside and out. Yer scars don't change that."

"I'm broken inside too..." she's being pulled deeper into the abyss, "I'm broken everywhere... _She,_ made sure of it." Her voice had dulled some more, and her eyes had begun to lose more of their light.

"I'm not playin' hide 'n seek with ya, Erza." Her lack of response lead him to narrow his eyes, and the Dragon Slayer felt irritated when she turned her back to him, curling into the fetal position. "Fine..." he shifted his position so that he was by her rear, "guess I'll drag ya out."

Erza yelped in shock from being manhandled; forced onto her front and tugged towards Gajeel himself. "Wh-What are you doing!?" she turned to the black-haired man set between her opened legs, sitting on his knees.

He lifted and rested her lower body on his thighs, "I told ya," he spoke to her with a serious and no nonsense tone, "I'm gonna drag ya out."

With their lower regions inching closer to each other Erza stiffened once she felt the head of his manhood prod her vagina, and then enter. As more of his erect member made its way into her, the redhead cringed, and became deathly still as he stretched her warm crevice; the size of his girth expanding her increasingly the deeper he reached.

"Ahhn-" She gasped when his penis touched the thin membrane that resisted his steady motion, "Wait!"

The Dragon Slayer held his position, understanding the situation long beforehand he gave her a fair warning, "I'm gonna count from three, 'kay?" The redhead's means to show she registered his voice was to grip the sheet of the bed and shut her eyes. "Three... Two... One." At the end of the count he broke through her hymen with a strong jerk, burying his whole length in the process. _'Damn tight.'_

Although she contained her voice Erza wasn't able to fight back the tears that slipped through. ' _It hurts.'_ She was far too lost in enduring the sharp prick of pain to notice that Gajeel was stroking her sides.

"Breathe." When there was no change in her state he repeated louder. "Breathe."

Erza heeded his voice. Shakily inhaling and exhaling air, her muscles slowly relaxed and her breathing stabled and the pain started to wane.

Feeling that she had enough time to adjust to his intrusion, Gajeel slowly pulled away; extracting his penis until the tip was all that remained. Then, he thrusted his rigid phallus back into her with the same pace, and rocked his hips with a steady rhythm.

His evened sway eventually garnered wanton sounds from Erza, and the piquant position brought rising comfort and pleasure to her distressed self. _'He's deep inside me,'_ the fullness was an odd feeling, but with the consistent undulation and gentle touches she received from one of his hands, she found herself appreciating the newfound sensation, and bit-by-bit she was rising from the abyss, _'So deep...'_

Gajeel soon changed their posture. Whilst still joined to her he stood up and bent his knees, setting Erza's back into a curve as her upper body stayed planted to the bed. He impaled her from the new angle; driving into Erza with harder strokes.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh~n!" She reacted strongly to the new arrangement. Her wet passage constricted tightly around his cock; the applied pressure drawing lowly sounded grunts from the man who dominated her. "Mmm-nnngh!" She moaned, and pressing her palms into the layered mattress she pushed herself up.

Just as she elevated Gajeel dropped back down, moving Erza's thighs from his own and allowed her legs to converge part way so that she was on her knees, now positioned on all fours. _"Can't get enough of ya."_ He growled, and unleashed more of his sexual desire, becoming rougher with his actions and greatly aroused further as his firmly enclosed manhood throbbed in response to Erza's contracting orifice; lubricated by the slippery essence of her libido.

Unconsciously changing the angle of her pelvis Erza rolled her hips in time with Gajeel's strong drives, "Haaahhh~… _Haaahhh~"_ the intimacy and pleasure were overwhelming, and despite the positive experience her present demeanor warred with her other-half, _'Let me go! LET ME GO!'_ her swaying breasts were fondled and kneaded with his strong grip, and she pushed up against Gajeel as he mounted and fucked her like in predator in heat. _"Hnnnh-Ahh~ G-Gajeel! Gajeel!"_

" _Let me see ya."_ The moment she turned to face him he trapped her in an intense lip-lock; breaching her mouth and tackling her tongue with his. Thin trails of saliva spilled from the opening. _'Let me feel ya!'_ His primal lust resonated with Erza's own earthly, and animal-like desire. Wild, and untamed. Craving ecstasy and welcoming him to force her into submission. _'Mine!'_ his insertions turned into quickened and powerful bursts, _**'Mine!'**_

Their connection became stronger and more intense. Her body was struck with a myriad of shocks that charged her nerves and overpowered her senses. _"Mmm~ Nnnhh-Ahhnn~ Ngh-Nnnhh!"_ she crooned loudly, and her body started to quake. The all too familiar feeling of a blissful release alerted Erza of her next and fast approaching climax, "Phuah!" separating and gasping for oxygen her mind began to daze, "Ghgh-Gajeel! I... I..."

" _ **Come."**_ He ordered with a dark and lecherous voice. Gajeel could _feel_ her nearing her end and eagerly increased his intensity to make her reach the apex of build-up as soon as possible. _**"Come!"**_

She was opening again. She was about expose herself to him and she was unable to resist his attraction; his yearning that demanded she reveal all that she is to him, and give in to the passion her weaker side attempted to deny her access to.

' _It's okay...'_

She feels the grip loosen, but remain firm.

' _We don't have to be scared...'_

They were shattered that day. Left vulnerable and scattered.

' _We don't have to be strong...'_

The demon may be gone, but the scars kept her fearful; paranoid that her cold, sharp talons were mere inches from her flesh. She had marked her, and Erza felt that no matter how much time had passed, the demon still had a hold on her.

' _We can let go... We don't have hide anymore...'_

They were rising; coming closer and closer to the surface.

' _We can be vulnerable, together, with him...'_

Their heart was opening, and the sea of emotions rolled and waved like a coming tide.

' _We can love him, and he'll love us...'_

It's coming...

' _We'll protect each other...'_

It's coming...

' _We don't need to be afraid, not anymore...'_

" _ **Come!"**_

She could do nothing else.

" _AAAAAAAHHHH~!"_ Erza cried out as she underwent a powerfully driven climax. Her body convulsed and she threw her head back; eyes wide as tears streamed down her face, and her voice resounding all throughout room...

While she basked in the midst of her orgasm, Gajeel wrapped Erza securely in his arms, cuddling the scarlet-haired woman from his mounted position. The rapid contractions of her tunnel magnified his arousal. His thick length throbbed painfully and excitably from her constrictions, and if not for the fact he aggressively restrained himself from letting go, so that he may revel in more of the breathtaking lust they exuded, then the Dragon Slayer would have relinquished his hold and given in to release.

Together, the two lovers descended and laid stretched out on the bed. As Erza lay flat on the mattress she took refuge in feeling the Slayer's pulsating cock jerk into her tender passage, grinding her with a new tempo. "Keep going." She squirmed and pushed her round backside against his hips. "You have-HaaAAAHHHN! Y-You have to, keep going."

Stopping short of a thrust Gajeel rolled them onto their side. Hooking an arm under the redhead's knee he opened her leg and resumed jutting his manhood, and with his other arm curled around her from underneath, he snaked his hand all the way down her lower body and played with her delicate jewel.

"More..." her last orgasm had yet to finish, and the longer Gajeel intensely drove into her the more mind-blowing the pleasure came to be, "P-Please give me more!"

Since the moment she stripped away her defenses, and allowed Gajeel to see the depths of her emotions, their intimacy had culminated to a state of unbridled passion. She felt, liberation, and assurance to be more than what others saw of, and her perceived her be, to the man whom embraced her. Right then, Erza was neither a Warrior, a Mage, nor was she even the famed Titania. In this heartfelt space of time, she was a woman that had yearned for the kind love and acceptance she thought was beyond her reach; love and acceptance she wished to bestow upon that _one,_ special individual capable of returning her graces and treasured her in the ways she most desired. For so long Erza hoped, deep down, that special individual would come in the form of another. But, to her wonder and clear gratification... Gajeel Redfox, was becoming that special _someone_ she was feeling the utmost comfort with.

"Don't stop! Please don't stop!" The emotional redhead continued to cry as she was swarmed with rapture, and she did not care if her lover witnessed her tears.

The Dragon Slayer was nearing the limits of self-restraint again, and it wouldn't be much longer until he collapsed from the agonizing containment of pleasure that fought to explode.

In a swift sequence, he extracted his length from the redhead and before she could fully comprehend the lack of filling in her intoxicated state, Gajeel positioned himself in between her wide-open legs and drove back into his lover with a powerful thrust; his weighty action granting him a lustful cry from how deeply he penetrated her.

Erza circled her arms around her man's body and latched onto him in an act of sheer desperation; her nails dug hard into the width of his back and she used her legs as a leash for his hips.

"Y-Yes! _YES!"_

Their bodies melded to one another; her ample bosom tightly pressed to his firm pectorals, and her toned and lithe frame grounded against his lean and muscular physique. Nothing else mattered for them, except losing themselves to the feel of each other; consumed by the burning desire that engulfed every ounce of their being.

"Just like that, Gajeel. D-Don't- _Aaahhhn~! Don't-Stop!"_

Pressure was building inside of her rapidly, and she could sense another orgasm fast approaching.

 **"** _ **Mine."**_ His dark claim, spoken with a possessive tone spurred his lover's innermost hunger; hunger for more of the _hot, delectable contentment_ her man fed her.

"That's right! Mmmaaahhhh, I-I'm yours! _Aaahhh~!_ I'm yours!" the sound of her voice was like a symphonic harmony to his senses, "I-I'm close! It's coming, _yes,_ it's coming!" the pressure swelled even more and her body thrummed; nerves charged with excitement and muscles contracted with restlessness.

 **"** _ **Let it go."**_ In time with his command Gajeel struck her with one long thrust that favorably hit her g-spot, and once the specific point had been hit she froze, and instantly shook as she came, experiencing a heavy and uncontrollable spasm in the process. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed her heated coil, and her hips bucked wildly; crashing into the forceful motions of her lover's pelvis. _**"Fuck!"**_

" _GAJEEL!"_ Erza cried out his name in an emotional fit of ecstasy. Her walls clenched his cock like a tempered vice; her vision became faded; her mind fuzzed, and she violently shook in the Slayer's ironclad hold as a surge of her orgasmic elixir spurted out of her plugged channel. "Give it to me..." she beseeched him with a weary voice, "I want... I want to, feel it. Please give it to me."

" _ **Erza!"**_ It was teetering over the edge; his lubricated manhood bulged and twitched violently. He was going to break; he _had_ to burst, _he needed to let himself go!_

"Now Gajeel! NOW!"

With a final thrust he slammed his cock into Erza and exploded. Craning his neck backwards Gajeel unleashed a primordial roar that echoed in the confines of their room, and his body locked tight to the redhead beneath his stiff form.

Erza's misty eyes widened, and she screamed from feeling his enlarged penis breach her core and erupt; filling her womb with plentiful amounts of semen that he spouted out. Her body suddenly jerked as Gajeel rocked into her; trying to prolong the miraculous sensation he was in the midst of undergoing.

...

Soon, the immensity of their passion died. While Erza's grasp on him slackened, Gajeel became limp and lied on top of the redhead; both exhaling long-winded breaths of exasperation.

' _Wow...'_ there was nothing more she could say to describe the enormity of the time they'd spent together. She felt the need to say something, but, Erza was unable to think clearly, nor did she have enough air to speak.

Weakly, Gajeel lifted his body from her; supporting his weight with numbed arms. The lustful fire in his eyes had been extinguished, and the predatory sharp look – while still present – had been suppressed.

Erza, with weighted eyelids, looked at him. Black bangs fell, curtaining his forehead, and two long locks spilled on each side of her head, mixing with her splayed scarlet tresses. She slowly brought her hand to the side of his face, affectionately stroking him with what little strength she had.

' _He can see me now... And I can see him...'_ she saw the dark solitude within him; the apathy, the envy, the uncertainty, and the deep longing for need. The need, to feel like he belonged... _Still water runs deep,_ and his emotions ran very deep. She could see him, _'But not all of him...'_ Erza wondered, just how much of him he'd allow her to see. Time would tell.

"I wanna spoon." He said to her.

Confusion came to her. Why did he say that? Was he, hungry?

"Um... If you're, hungry, then..."

The black-haired Dragon Slayer chuckled, "Nah, not that kinda spoon." Sluggishly, he separated from her and dragged himself next to the baffled redhead. He turned Erza onto her side, and pulled her to him; cuddling her from behind. Their body's compact, and one of his arms kept her trapped to his person. "This spoon."

"Oh..." She said languidly. It was not something she had anticipated him to do, but then, there was much to the Dragon Slayer's nature that she would have to take the time to learn...

She's more tired now... Her eyes close shut, and her breathing becomes even as her beating heart slows to a balance.

Neither of them knew how this, relationship would develop. Nevertheless, what they had shared was sensitive, strong, and earnest, and it would forever be memorable to them.

And so, as she fell further into sleep, the scarlet-haired woman couldn't help but welcome the faint amusement that echoed inside her. To think, this whole romance started,

When he nibbled on a spoon.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **And that, is the end of that. There isn't particularly a fixed point in time - per say - that this takes place in during the manga, but clearly enough it'd be set after Tartarus. You could consider it residing somewhere in the one year gap, only in regards to this story, the guild didn't disband (Disband, but they assemble again later~... Whatever, not intending to make an issue of it).**

 **Anyways, like always, that's all for... now. Later.**


End file.
